


Sins of the Father

by Wildspringflower06



Category: Prodigal Son - Fandom
Genre: ...eventually, Father figure Gil, Malcolm Bright Gets a Hug, Malcolm Bright Needs a Hug, Martin is an ass, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildspringflower06/pseuds/Wildspringflower06
Summary: “Hello Malcolm, how are you, it’s been a while.” The Surgeon’s sickly-sweet voice sang through the phone, almost immediately making Malcolm’s whole body shake.“Martin where’s Gil?”“Oh, he’s around here somewhere. I’d put him on but he’s a little indisposed at the moment.” Martin chuckled, as if he’d said part of an inside joke only he was privy to.When the Surgeon escapes and takes Gil hostage, it's up to Malcolm to get him back, and Martin is curious as to what Malcolm is willing to do to keep those he loves safe. But now matter how terrified he of his father, he's more afraid of losing those close to him. So really, the question is, what wouldn't he do?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Sins of the Father

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, not this idea popped into my brain because of the last episode especially, I just feel like poor Gil is being put in Martin's cross-hairs with all the comments both Jessica and Malcolm have made. And I'm mean, so buckle up because it's gonna be a bit of a ride! And with how crappy everything else is right now, this is my outlet. Unfortunately that means poor Malcolm gonna get hurt. Please please take a second to let me know what you think!! Feedback gives me a purpose to live!

It was a slow morning, although they’d just finished a case so Malcolm wasn’t dying of boredom yet. He had awoken early as per usual, unable to get a decent amount of sleep no matter what he did. But he brewed a cup of delicious coffee and was just in the middle of feeding Sunshine, the bird’s happy chirps lifting his own darkened spirits.

His phone rang, and Malcolm stole a glance at the caller I.D. before answering it with a slight smile. “We got a new case already?”

“Not quite my boy.”

Malcolm felt the blood in his veins freeze to ice in an instant, Sunshine’s concerned squeaks fading into the background. It was only because of years of disassociation that he was not having a full-blown panic attack right then and there. “Martin.”

“Hello Malcolm, how are you, it’s been a while.” The Surgeon’s sickly-sweet voice sang through the phone, almost immediately making Malcolm’s whole body shake.

“Martin where’s Gil?”

“Oh, he’s around here somewhere. I’d put him on but he’s a little indisposed at the moment.” Martin chuckled, as if he’d said part of an inside joke only he was privy to.

“If you hurt him-” Malcolm began, voice shaking.

“Oh tuttuttut, none of that. Lieutenant Arroyo is in perfect health, and he’ll continue to remain that way as long as you do exactly as I say. Understood?”

Malcolm swallowed thickly, blinking back the wetness in his eyes, “What do you want?”

“Come now Malcolm, you know what I want.”

“Me.”

“Exactly, you’re all I’ve ever wanted. So, after we hang up, I am going to send you an address. I want you to come here straight away, don’t dawdle, and don’t tell anyone where you’re going. It’s really very simple my boy, you do that, and your precious Lieutenant stays, well, in a state that promotes breathing, let’s say that.”

Martin laughed again, and Malcolm felt like he was going to be sick.

“Is that all clear?”

“Perfectly.”

“Alright,” Martin sounded so pleased with himself, Malcolm could picture the grin on his face. “I’ll see you soon my boy.”

The line disconnected with an air of finality that had Malcolm’s hands shaking so hard he dropped his phone. He couldn’t breathe, the walls were closing in on him, but the world felt so unbelievably distant at the same time.

“This can’t be happening.” He gasped, running his hands through his hair as the panic truly started to sink in.

Obviously, he knew Martin was dangerous, but he’d never considered, never thought that Gil would be caught in the crossfire.

 _‘Of course, Gil would be a target you idiot.’_ He chastised himself, his own inner voice making him flinch. _‘Gil has been there for you every step of the way, and you’ve practically rubbed Martin’s nose in it the entire time. It was like you painted a big bullseye on his chest and didn’t even consider the consequences.’_

Malcolm shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the harsh thoughts, but they were right. It was his fault, and he was the only one who could fix it.

His phone made a loud, grating noise against the hard floor, and when Malcolm glanced down, he saw his sister’s name in the call I.D. He let it go to voicemail, but not a second later his mother was the one calling.

He watched, waiting till he’d missed the call before daring to pick his device off the ground. It shook in his hand, messages that he had no intention of answering. Once again, his sister’s name flashed before his eyes, her text making him laugh darkly.

_Ainsley: 911. Call me. NOW._

If only she knew the extent to which the emergency reached. But she didn’t, and if luck had it, she wouldn’t until it was well and truly over.

Suddenly the shaking stopped, his panic subsiding, and a plan beginning to formulate. He knew what he had to do, and even if it was something he’d been dreading for the better part of his entire life, if it would protect those he loved, he had no choice but to do it.


End file.
